


In The Setting Sun

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:03:00
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The brothers share a quite moment in a field.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

They had parked along the shoulder of a dusty old back road, and were now lying together in the vast field that stretched for miles on either side of that road. It was quiet and the light breeze carried warm summer air.

 

As he lie in the tall grass and wildflowers, Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment.

 

Dean was less than an inch away from Sam, watching his brother relax.

 

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him and turned his head to face him.

 

They smiled at each other and Dean reached out a hand, running it through Sam's hair.

 

Sam closed the space that was between them and lay his head on Dean's shoulder, worming his arms around his brother.

 

Dean smiled a little more and encouraged Sam to tilt his head up a little. When Sam did, Dean bent his head slightly and captured his lips in a kiss that left both of them smiling against each other's mouths for a few seconds before Dean let his head fall back to the ground.

 

Sam could feel himself drifting off to sleep as Dean continued to play with hair. He pressed himself even closer to Dean and tangled their legs together. And Sam fell asleep with his arms and legs tangled around Dean in the setting sun.


End file.
